


#42: "Scarred"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [46]
Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Impressiveisn't exactly the right word, buthorrifyingisn't really it, either.





	

“Sorry,” Arthur murmurs, his eyes downcast as he crumples up his shirt in a way that will leave it horribly wrinkled later, battling the urge to put it back on. “I know you probably weren’t expecting -”

The scars - winding down Arthur's shoulder, the front of his chest, probably his back as well - are…well, _impressive_ isn’t exactly the right word, but _horrifying_ isn’t really it, either. They’re clearly quite old, the skin having healed pale and knotted, but at one time the wound must have been truly vicious.

It’s the shame written all over Arthur’s face as he displays them that puts a damper on the mood, more than anything.

“It was an accident,” Arthur provides, answering the question that Eames hasn’t yet worked up the nerve to ask. He shifts nervously as he speaks, and there’s uniquely vulnerable about his bare stomach, unfastened belt, and single remaining sock. “Got underfoot when my mom was in the kitchen. Cooking oil…I was four, I think.”

Eames feels a deep, sympathetic pang in his belly, not so much for Arthur, who clearly doesn't remember all the details; but for his mother, who probably still feels guilty about it.

“Maybe we should just -” Arthur makes a half- aborted move for the light switch, but Eames is just quick enough to cut him off.

“Ah, now there’ll be none of that.” Eames catches him by the waistband and reels him in, kissing him tenderly, but messily, so that Arthur’s chokes back a sound of amused surprise. “Let’s get those trousers off, shall we?”

Arthur chokes a little on his laughter. “Should’ve known you’d be a romantic,” he says, and goes in for another kiss.


End file.
